Gracias Un beso
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Siempre le dolía, cada vez que veía su cicatriz era como un infierno para ella, sin embargo nunca le dijo un "Gracias" por haberlo hecho. Soul se engaña a sí mismo, y no sabe que responder..."-porque te amo-" deseaba decir...SxM!


**Hi! Akii Kasumi-chan pasandosee a subirr estee queridoo fic! xDD**

**Es el primer fic de esta pareja que hago asi ke no me maten sip? x) se aceptan tomatazos, bananazos (?), lo que sea OK? xD Lo se...esta corto pero se me ocurrio en clases asi que...que mas da... se los dejo a su opinio OK? x)**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertence su autor original es Atsushi Okubo este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro (?) cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura casualidad.**

**Sin mas...aki lo tienen...^w^**

**Gracias. Un beso.**

Ella lo sabía, sabía qué la protegería pasara lo qué pasara, qué no importara cuantas veces se lo preguntara siempre le respondería con lo mismo diciendo "es el deber de un arma proteger a su técnico aun si debe sacrificar su vida", el mismo lo había admitido, pero ella no dejaba de recriminarse…era su culpa, por culpa de ella, aquella espada atravesó el pecho de su arma, también ocurrió con el kishin (anime) cuando el intervino en el ataque cayendo después en el regazo de la rubia.

La rubia cenizo se encontraba en el sofá de su sala, sola en su departamento, era el momento perfecto para pensar en esas cosas…puesto qué su compañero no se encontraba. Apretó más sus rodillas al recordar aquellos momentos mientras qué una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Ella siempre lloraba por causa de eso, y cada vez qué veía la cicatriz en el pecho del albino un dolor invadía su corazón. Quería protegerlo, pero no podía…era débil…eso era lo qué pensaba, quiso entrenar más para poder llegar como su amigo peli azul…pero su arma no aceptaba esa idea y a ella le dolía mucho más pensar qué nunca podría llegar a protegerlo.

Pero ahora qué lo pensaba, al chico de ojos rubí nunca le dijo un…"Gracias".

Se sentía demasiado culpable como para decírselo…y si se lo dijera ahora…sería estúpido, pero algún día lo tendría qué hacer.

Ahora sabía qué era lo qué le faltaba, aquello qué la lastimaba por dentro más qué sentirse culpable. Era no haberle dado las gracias.

Maka se sobresaltó al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la puerta, de esta pasó un chico albino con ojos rubí. Era Soul, su arma, compañero, amigo…su amor. Entrando con un frío y sencillo…

-Ya vine…-

-Bienvenido…-contestó Maka de la misma manera.

El tono de voz de la chica no pasó desapercibido por Soul…la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de qué ella estaba mal…normalmente lo dejaría pasar, pero Maka tenía una expresión llena de amargura y dolor, por lo qué el chico albino se acercó a su compañera y se sentó junto a ella.

Maka sintió qué se sentaba a su lado pero ésta no le dirigía mirada alguna, juntó sus dos piernas más hacia su cuerpo y ocultó su rostro para qué el chico no lo viera.

Soul se extrañó al ver la acción de la rubia, decidió acercarse más a ella para preguntarle con sinceridad.

-Maka… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado y más aun cuando no recibía respuesta de ella.

-Maka…-volvió a insistir.

Esta vez la rubia levantó un poco el rostro pero no miró a Soul, sin embargo decidió hablarle como debió hace mucho.

-Soul… ¿alguna vez te di las gracias?-preguntó tímida.

-Por…-dijo algo confundido.

-Por haberme salvado tantas veces…-contestó Maka.

Soul se quedó…algo estático, aunque ya tenía la excusa de siempre.

-Maka yo…sabes qué soy tu arma y…-

-"es el deber de un arma proteger a su técnico…"-interrumpió la rubia.

-¿No tienes otra excusa?-dijo la rubia al fin mirándolo a los ojos.

Soul la miraba confundido no sabía otra cosa qué decir…sabía qué no podía decírselo ahora…no ahora. Pero Maka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué a mí no me dejas protegerte?-preguntó la rubia.

Soul desvió su mirada y la fijó al suelo. Maka aun lo miraba ansiosa con la respuesta…

-Sería mejor qué yo te proteja a qué si tu lo haces conmigo…-dijo el albino aun cabizbajo.-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta qué si me proteges de esa manera algún día te perderé?-le dijo Maka en sollozos.

Soul no entendía porque la chica lloraba, pero decidió centrar su mirada en ella.

-Si algo me pasara…tú te podrías buscar otra arma…-dijo el albino.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No quiero a otro más qué a ti!-gritó Maka entre más sollozos.

Soul se quedó inmóvil. Maka regresó a su anterior estado y ocultó su rostro de nuevo. El ojirubí regresó la mirada al suelo.

-¿Quieres saber…la verdadera respuesta…a tu primera pregunta?-preguntó cabizbajo.

Maka sabiendo qué se refería al porque se preocupaba tanto por ella asintió aun sin dirigirle la mirada, pero no pasó desapercibido por el albino.

Soul se acercaba más y más a Maka y cuando estaba más cerca de ella, la rubia alzó el rostro y lo miró a la cara.

-Porque…te amo…-susurró Soul por lo bajo, para luego besar a Maka espontáneamente.

La rubia quedó inmóvil ante la acción del chico sin embargo, poco a poco le fue correspondiendo mientras qué esbozaba una verdadera sonrisa y una lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla. Era un beso dulce, tierno y ambos saboreaban los labios del otro, era algo qué ambos esperaban con ansias.

Por la maldita falta de oxígeno ambos chicos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes al mismo tiempo qué sonreían. Maka soltó una pequeña risa.

-No sé si yo no sé besar o eres tú…-dijo ingenua.

Soul lo pensó por unos segundos y luego salió a relucir su sonrisa torcida de tiburón.

-Un chico tan "cool" como yo, no necesita práctica para saber cómo besar…-

-Entonces… ¿enséñame si?- dijo Maka con una sonrisa, recordando la vez qué le pidió a qué le enseñara a bailar.

-Claro…déjamelo a mí…-contestó Soul de la misma forma.

Y luego volvieron a fundir su amor en otro dulce beso, "enseñándole" a la chica cómo se hace.

* * *

**Lo sé demasiado corto...bueno he visto mas cortos ^_^**

** **Escuchando** (8) You are the only exception (x4) (8)**

** Bien dejen reviews plizz! nop?**

** buenoo me retiroo AHORA si...seguire escribiendo los demás fics...**

** Ya tengoo 8 simétricas historias con esta! xD (**frase tranzada**)**

** ~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~**


End file.
